Georgina Trenton
"Words are easy to say, but emotions betray the best intentions.” Appearance When Georgina began to date her future husband, Jeremy Trenton, she was a Junior at her high school, he was a senior. At the time she had waist length, curly blond hair that her family had always likened to one of the many porcelain dolls she collected as a child. With her large grey eyes with the hints of blue and green, and her creamy colored skin, along with her height and slim build, she easily could have stood at the top of her school, shooting for a possible modeling career one day even. Of course she had no interest in it at all, preferring to be the hot, yet slightly geeky, art student. Of course having the attention of "one of the jocks" and being the younger sister to Gabriel Kerby didn't hurt her reputation any. When her senior year came around and her - by then year long boyfriend - headed to collage, she took a drastic step and chopped off her hair (short bobbed hairstyle with short brushed back hair and long wild fringy front bangs) in a bid to be different from all the other blondes dating ex-jocks in her school, as well as getting a few tattoos. Basically, she still had the fragile, porcelain doll look she was famous for, only now it was paired with shorter hair that made her eyes seem even bigger, her cheeks even more defined, and everything just basically more noticeable, which somehow made her look even more fragile then before. By the time of the invasion, her hair has once more grown out to even longer then it had been before she cut it, and she's decided to let it just grow out. Clothing Caroline got trapped in the school she worked in, leaving her wearing what she'd worn to work the day it all happened; black, tailored fit, skinny jeans, a long sleeved, black, off the shoulder maternity-sweater shirt, a black tank top, and a man's black leather jacket that she was known for, it being her brothers and one of the articles of clothes she wore every day. Thankfully she was able to trade in her clothes when her husband managed to get to her, changing her high heeled stilettoed boots for a pair of black hiking boots that actually fit. She also found herself a couple pairs of comfortable jeans - though she's famous for ripping her clothes regularly, even when one would think it impossible - and quite a few tops. Mostly she just scavenges for whatever fits because she truly can't seem to keep anything intact anymore and she happens to be getting larger and larger since she's pregnant. On her fingers you can find her wearing a silver ring with a star with a mood stone (which no longer actually changes colors) in the very center of the star sitting on her thumb of her right hand, a silver band with a dragon etched into it that sits on the middle finger of her right hand, a thick, plain silver band that sits on the index finger of her left hand and looks like a smaller version of one she gave her brother and a bigger version of the one she gave her sister, and the plain wedding band that sits on the ring finger of her left hand. Inventory *Backpack *Sleeping Bag *Water bottle *Sketch book *Knife *9mm Handgun Personality As a child you would have said light, bubbly, fun… but after the death of almost all of the important people in her family, she became more of a loner, not really caring about what people thought about her any longer, that included the aunt and uncle she moved in with. She's not unkind, but she was no longer overly sensitive to others. Basically, she took on the majority of her brother's characteristics; patient, loyal, mature. She still easily charmed people, but instead of doing it by just her optimism and sunny disposition, they were drawn in by the quiet fragility she seems to portray – a fragility that was a completely lie if one dug far enough beneath the surface. Once you get below the outer appearance, you get to the fierce and protective heart that is Caroline. She has an inner strength that keeps her moving even though many would have given up. A loyalty that drives her to keep herself alive because she knows she has other people who need her. Even a protectiveness towards others that drives her to do things others probably wouldn't in order to help those she's come to care about. Basically, she's a strong girl with morals that, even during this new world, she refuses to let go of. Unfortunately that all spells quite a bit of work for her poor brother and brother-in-law. Skills *Riding - Started Western style when she was five and English when she was ten, didn't stop until the death of her grandfather. She can also ride motorcycles as well as she can horses. *Bilingual – English, French, Spanish, Italian, Greek. *Surviving – Father, Grandfather, and Brother in or had been in the Marines, she learned quite a bit about how to handle herself when she needed to. She doesn't mind sleeping on the ground, knows how to boil water, doesn't mind walking for long periods of time, and is resourceful. *Self defense – her father put her in self defense classes the day after he realized she… developed and her brother showed her a few things as well. *Shooting - She's as good a shot as most of the soldiers in the 4th Massachusetts, the only reason she's not a soldier instead of a Civ is because of her overprotective idiots she calls brothers... well she also happens to be pregnant, but she still believes Gabe and Caleb are being overly protective. Background Until the age of seven, Georgina Kerby was the oldest child of Elizabeth and Micheal Kerby, a military nurse and an ex-Marine, and the elder sister to a four year old little girl. Georgie was a beautiful child who was constantly helping everyone around her. Not to long after she turned seven, her dad came home and told her about a boy he'd found. Not more then two days later Georgie had an older brother. She was the first one to get threw to the troubled kid, and since that moment she had a protector for life. When she was thirteen, her mother died of cancer. Over the period of her mother's sickness and too her death, Caroline withdrew into herself, refusing to go to school and ultimately having to become home schooled to keep from failing. She became a bit harder then before, bit less naive but she still held on to that little light inside herself that said it would all turn out. Not even a full six months later, her father died. She became even harder, lost even more of that innocence and sunshine that she'd been so well known for. Although, it took a few months, she was again able to smile, to hold out hope that when she got done with school, she and her little sister could move out to where her brother was stationed and she could find a good college. She and her sister moved in with their grandfather and for the next year, everything was good, but a few days after she turned fifteen, her grandfather died and she was totally heartbroken. Everything inside her just stopped and she didn't know how to handle it. She was moved into her aunt and uncles at this point, a childless couple. When she was finally talked into returning to a real school, it was her Junior year and she had firmly turned into a bit of an art geek, finally finding her place. What she didn't expect was to reconnect with Jeremy Trenton - the resident hot guy on campus and her brother's best friend's little brother - and actually liking him. After a few years of dating, they got married, bought a house with a white picket fence, and even got a dog... the American dream. All of their friends would coo over how happy and perfect the couple seemed, even their siblings were convinced of how in love they were, when they found out Georgina was pregnant it all seemed perfect to everyone outside of their home... it wasn't. There was no hidden abuse, nothing like that, they just... were growing apart. While Georgina was growing up, Jeremy seemed to be stuck in perpetual jockdom. When they found out about the baby, Georgina wanted it but Jeremy decided they just weren't ready. A few days before the aliens invaded, Georgina had an appointment to "fix" their problem, though she wasn't so sure she wanted to, actually she'd decided that their problem was much deeper then a baby, they were just growing apart. Of course instead of something as simple as talking about divorce, they had to run for their life. The day Jeremy died they'd had a terrible fight, though neither her brother nor his know anything about it, which is why no matter how much they say otherwise, the guilt is fierce. Relations: Caroline had an extended family before everything happened, but she only had anything to do with her mother, father, (adopted) brother, sister, one live grandfather, and her aunt (mother's sister) and uncle. Relationships Gabriel Kerby - The brother that she she would follow threw hell. She loves him dearly and after loosing her sister to the aliens, she is terrified of loosing him. Abigail Kerby - Her sister was taken by the skitters and harnessed and she would do anything to get her back, but she has given up on it ever happening. Jeremy Trenton - She loved him, but she was never in love with him and that makes her horribly guilty, the knowledge that the last thing she said to him is probably what got him killed is something she's forced to live with. Caleb Trenton - Jeremy's brother and definitely the more grown up of the two. She cares about him, but she feels he will blame her if he finds out the truth. He's overly protective - as bad as her brother - but she knows why so she tries to respect it... though sometimes that's harder then it sounds. Jacqueline Trenton - Her daughter and not the daughter of her husband. Trivia *Georgina is a born and bred Texas girl. *Her favorite fruit is pineapple, which she also happens to have a minor allergy to. *She was once trapped in a cave in which has led to an extreme fear of being underground. *She keeps denying the idea of ever wanting kids, but secretly she always has and is slightly ecstatic over being pregnant. *She's also hiding a huge secret about the baby that she knows is going to get her into some serious trouble. Gallery File:Then_and_now.png|Then and Now 19945.jpg